<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Wanna Grow Up by Ghostofst4rm4n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309368">I Don't Wanna Grow Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofst4rm4n/pseuds/Ghostofst4rm4n'>Ghostofst4rm4n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Snacks &amp; Snack Food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofst4rm4n/pseuds/Ghostofst4rm4n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of being stuck in his room all day. Tommen decides to take matters into his won hands and bound off in search of adventure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>September 2020 Prompts Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Wanna Grow Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Keep was quiet toady. They were usually servants and all manner of people running through the halls. Going from place to place. Bringing food. Taking it away. Emptying chamberpots. It was all a bit of a bore to the Prince today.</p>
<p>He wanted excitement! He wanted adventure!</p>
<p>He turned his head as his companion Ser Pounce rubbed against his leg. Looking intensely at his friend he wondered. “You would go with me go on an adventure, right?”</p>
<p>Ser Pounce looked up and held his answer. Tommen knew what he wanted. So he scratched him behind the ear. As payment had been rendered, the cat <i>MEOWED</i> his response, and bounded off away from him, looking for an adventure of his own.</p>
<p>“That’s enough.” Tommen threw his hands into the air and started to stalk towards the door. “I am a prince. A- A- man grown, and I will have an adventure today!” As if the world had heard his plea, the door swung open.</p>
<p>Standing in the doorway was his mother. “And where, pray tell, would this adventure be located?”</p>
<p>Had she been there on the other side of the door? Waiting this whole time?</p>
<p>No. </p>
<p>Why would she do that? She has better stuff to do than guard me all day. Puffing out his little chest, making himself as big as he could he repeated his intention to go on an adventure today.</p>
<p>“Well where do you want to go? You must be hungry, do you want a snack?” She reached into the recesses of her robe and revealed some sweets. He loved sweets, but he would not be deterred today. Holding up his hand he rejected the peace offering.</p>
<p>“I am a <i>MAN</i> now mom. I’m eight and father always said that’s when I should be ready to do more adult things. I request you remove yourself from my doorway so I may go on my adventure.”</p>
<p>Cersei eyed him for a moment. Taking in the sight of her son. Puffed up like he caught some Bravosi Swordsman. She smiled and moved to the side. “I had no idea you were a man grown my love. Lead the way.”</p>
<p>Tommen was not expecting that.</p>
<p>Then his stomach growled.</p>
<p>Betrayed by his own body.</p>
<p>He looked away, shy from his kid like urge. His mother knelt down and hugged him tight.</p>
<p>“Trust me my sweet boy. Don’t rush into the grasp of adulthood. It is not half as sweet as these treats.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>